Stone hearted
by Beckyisavampire
Summary: Edward leaves bella. Victoria changes bella and then bella kills her. 100 year later that where my story begins bella goings back to fork and find out that shes is not the only person there
1. Chapter 1

_**My Life**_

_I just didn't know what to do how to breath it was so painful even more painful then the burning. Without Edward I'm nothing. Without my best friend Alice I'm bored all the time it just horrible._

_Year pass I'm still by myself no one there to tell me that they love me or anyone telling me it's going to be ok. I drink animal blood i never kill humans and i have very good self control. I have not _

_Seen my dad Charlie in years i think he would of died bye now anyway as it been 100 years but it doesn't seem like that. I have lived in England for 30 years moving to town to town every 10 or _

_so __Years. I just move and t leave all the people I have became to love and care for. I'm getting very lonely i really need a mate to help me or a friend to keep too happy a friend like me. I have come _

_across many vampires but they drink human blood so i don't like them that much. I worked a lot in my time so i have a lot of money human worship me but I can't say I don't like that. I look _

_completely different from my human form well i think E...Edward would (it even hurts to say his name) i have chestnut coloured hair and my lips are redder and ma skin is pale but that is normal _

_as I am a vampire. My body is the same more or less and so is my voice. I'm not as clumsy in fact I'm very graceful or in French boys would call me __très gracieuse et belle ( very graceful and _

_beautiful) I lived in France for 10 years as well and Germany and Spain lovely places but my favourite was England and I'm going to miss it very much. When i was in France i met a boy I like but i didn't _

_love but i loved hearing him say in french I'm the most beautiful girl in the world (vous la plus belle fille au monde) I no it sounds weird but E...Edward used to say it to me it made me feel better in _

_some __way i just donno why. I miss Alice's laugh I miss Emse's hug i miss Emmet's bone crushing bear hug i miss __Carlisle's heat warming voice i miss Rosalies beauty Jaspers ability to carm my _

___mood but most of all i miss E.. Edward kisses him hugs his crooked smile his dazzling eyes his heat stopping voice him saying he loves me but that never going to happen they all abandoned _

___me leave me alone, scared hurt and heart broken never to be fixed. I spend 20 year trying to find them but i failed so i gave up but thats not all i gave up on i gave up on hope love, trust mostly of _

_all i gave on myself. i going to more back to fork and start a new life there as it has been 100 years alreadyso no one with remember me hopfully. _

**_I hope you guys liked it i will read the more if u comment please doo xx_**


	2. Chapter 2

**2. I see her**

As I drove into the town I once called home, I saw all the places all the heart breaking memories came flooding in. I knew I had to face my only fear at some point but it's so hard. I drove

past Charlie's house it was for sale so I wrote down the number and rang it and as soon as I offered my high price I got the house straight away.

I open the door and turn on the hall light and went into the living room and sat down hopelessly and more painful memories came. After a couple of hours later I went up stairs and

unpacked my things and tried not to think about Edward so I decided to head to the town hall to see if there were any jobs. I found one in New Look in Port angels'; I start there tomorrow

as today is a Friday.

I put on a dark blue top on with black skinny jeans and a short white jacket with dark blue heals. I left my wavy. The manger liked me and so did all the employees so I got to work the till

and sock the clothes and help people. I know I could get a better job but to be honest I don't want one I don't need the money I just I need to keep me busy that's all. I'm doing the till and

I have just served this woman who wasn't the nicest person in the world but then a smell hits my nose ... a vampire my head snapped up to see a small girl with short spiky hair ... Alice. I

just stood there with my mouth hanging open "Bella is that you?" she said while staring into my eyes "A.....A...Alice," I shuttered "Yes Bella what are you doing her..," I wouldn't let her say

another word I just dropped everything I was holding and ran to her and gave her a big hug "what are you doing here? I thought I would never see you again I looked for you for years

and year's ooo Alice," I said quickly like I was hardly talking a breath even though I didn't need to " Bella Bella relax its ok I'm here I'm not going to go anywhere so you can stop

crushing me to death," she said with a breathless voice " o sorry Alice I am just shocked to see you that's all I that I never would," "It's ok come on lets go." I didn't care about my job at

this point so I got my thing and left without saying I'm going.

"where we going?," I asked hoping she would not be taking me to her house it would hurt so much "back to the house," she said with out looking at me " Alice no i don't want to see

every i dont want to see him Alice please," i said panicking "Bella come on he would hurt you," "Alice ...he left me you all just abandoned me left me alone in pain just to die alone," " Bella

I'm sorry will you forgive me?" " i will forgive you but him I dont think I can forgive E....Edward," I tried to hold in a dry sob but that didn't work "Bella i will tell him to go ok i will say she

doesn't want to see you ok," alrite but why do i have to to you're house?" "because i want Carlisle to look at you and stuff," "ok."


	3. Chapter 3

**hey guys sorry i haven't updated in a while to be honest i forgot lol thanks for the reviews i no its not a very good story but I'm hoping to make it alot better. thanks :)**

**I Dont Want to**

The car took a sudden stopped coursing me to lung frontward but the seat

belt thankfully stopped me. Alice dashed out of the car in her usual bouncy mood.

She took my hand and literally dragged me to the house then pushed me through the door (she hasn't

changed one bit) everyone turned their head and just stared in shock until Emmet snapped bad into reality

"BELLAAA OMG IS THAT YOU!" he literally screamed in his low loud

voice making everyone else snapped back into reality to but before i knew it i

was in one of Emmets bone crashing hugs which still kinda hurt me "

Emmet its nice to see you to but i would

like to stay in one piece please," I said and he giggled " sorry bells I I well I just thought you were dead thats all no offence or anything," he said looking like he was going to cry " Bella

Bella oooo Bella I have missed youso much," Esme said pulling me into one of her famouse motherly hugs " |I have missed you to."

We spends hours hugging and saying how much we missed each other and how i

became a vampire and they were all shocked that it was Victoria and that she

changed me so she would have more of a fight but i just killed her I donno how I just did. all the time

I quickly kept peeking little looks at Edward who was in the corner staring at me with

glassy eyes like his mind wasn't in the room. To think it was impossible that

he would get anymore good looking. In my vampire

eye sight you could see every angle every flawless inch of

him he was heart breaking to look at.

Before i knew it the sun was setting behind the clouds making

a twilight night to be unseen. I got up and walked to ewindow and

watched the colours that the day brought changr into the ones that

belonged to the night. I felt a hand on my shoulder that

sent the electric through my veins on my shouldeer I turned around to see

the flawless face and eyes full of sadness and regret. His mouth

opened then shut not knowing what the right words would be

to say to me. After a minute of nothing said he spoke " Bella.... look I

know that you probably hate me and never want to forgive me but i would

Honor it if you would hear me out," I

look down at my feet for a while then I slowly lifted my head up and looked into his

golden eyes. It felt like he had locked are eyes together with a bolt and throw away the key. " .....

ok I will listen to you," he once sad face turned into a half happy one and she shot his

crooked smile at me. it took my breath away "bella i love you i love you more then my own life more then anthing thing in the world

Leaving you was the most hardest thing i have every done and i did it for you. for you to live a

happy normal life bella please please take me back I'm really sorry," silents muted the

air until he spoke again " I honestly don't no how to lice with out you he said and i could feel

the truth in his words " Edward ....... you abanned me ..... you left me to die alone.. did you

mean..... do you really understand how much i love you, did you really think that i would just let you

go and forget about you. yes you could take away the pictures and the thing you

have given me but you could never ever been able to take away my feeling or my memories of you they

would never fade even know how much i wished they would i love you i really

really love you edward and i really wanna be with you but," i paused "but what bella i love you and you love me,"

I unlocked are eyes and looked down at my feet " I I dont know if i

could trust you anymore."

**I how you liked it :) please review if you do i will update hee **


End file.
